This invention relates to drawers mounted beneath a desk or table top and, more particularly, keyboard drawers and mouse platforms, typically for use with computer work areas.
Keyboard drawers and trays are typically attached beneath desktops and tabletops by sliding mechanisms that allow them to slide out from underneath the desktop for keyboard access and slide beneath the desktop to stow the keyboards out of the way when not needed. Some provide one common surface that may hold a pointing device, such as a computer mouse, adjacent the keyboard, while others provide a separate tray or platform positioned to one side. Those keyboard drawers and trays that have separate mouse platforms typically provide various ways of stowing them out of the way when not in use. Some mouse platforms are entirely manually operated, while others are automatically operated.